Girls VS Boys
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: What happens when five new rich and beautiful girls join Ouran Academy? Could a rival host club be forming? Please R&R, no flames.


**First things first. If you a Warriors fan, and you got this notification, it's not a warrior fic. It's an Ouran High School Host Club fic. (It's a manga and anime.) **

**Hi, this is my first Ouran fanfic. Hope you like it! **

**In case you wonder after reading this chapter who is who and what is what and whose name is whose name, here's a little guide to help you along.**

**Surname****First Name**

**Chikako Kiyomi**

**Karinasuko Misaki**

**Sukori Hiromi**

**Lukimino Amaya**

**Lukimino Kana**

**Hope that helps! (BTW the last names aren't actual Japanese names – I made them up from the top of my head. The first names are however, actual female Japanese names.)**

Prologue

Five beautiful girls stood outside a large office. The corridor was brightly lit. One of the girls was short. Though she looked like an infant with rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes, she was actually in her Third Year. Her medium-length blonde hair was let out. Sitting quietly next to her was a tall skinny classmate who also had medium-length hair. Her hair was mouse-brown and her gray eyes were looking around indifferently. Beside her were two identical sisters. The twins had very dark brown hair – almost black – and were grinning widely, revealing their pearly white teeth. Exactly _what_ they were grinning about was a question mark, but they seemed very happy. Their eyes were hazel, and the only way you could tell them apart was the fact that their hair was parted on different sides. Nearby was an intelligent looking female with long black hair which was tied in a ponytail. She wore glasses that covered her astonishingly beautiful green eyes.

"Misaki, sit still." The tall third year said quietly to the short blonde.

"Hiromi I'm hungry! Do you think they serve cake in the cafeteria? Or better yet, during class?" Misaki asked.

"No." Hiromi said.

"Karichan, what is with you and your obsession with cake?" One of the twins asked Misaki.

"Yeah," the other twin said.

"Well –" Karichan (Misaki) said, only to be cut off by the girl with glasses.

"Amaya, Kana, be quiet. I'm trying to hear what our fathers are saying to this "Suou" principal."

"Oooh, you're _eavesdropping_," Amaya said cheekily.

"Yeah," Kana added, "Eavesdropping is wrong. I thought that you would know that, Kiyomi, considering that the fact we had to leave our last school was based around _eavesdropping_."

"Shut up," Kiyomi said.

"Yeah," Hiromi agreed softly.

"Sukochan, where is Kiyomi?" Amaya asked Hiromi.

"Over there," Sukochan said turning around. On her back was a picture of a strawberry cake.  
"Cake!" Karichan squealed and she leaped toward the picture. Sukochan turned around, obviously realising what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, four men stepped out of the office.

"Amaya, Kana," One of them said sternly, "I do hope that at this school you will learn proper manners, instead of these devilish _pranks_."

"Yes, Father," they said in unison. Of course, behind their backs, only seen by Kiyomi, their fingers were crossed.

"Mr Suou has told us much of this school, and we are pleased to say that you will be allowed to join."

"The four of you will stay for the rest of the day. School should start soon. Oh, and Mr Suou wants to see you."

"Thank you, Father," Kiyomi said. The five girls stepped into the office.

"Ah, so you must be Chikako Kiyomi," a brown-haired man said.

"Yes, Sir. You must be Mr Suou."

"Indeed. And let me guess. You two," he pointed at Amaya and Kana, "Must be Lukimino Amaya, and Lukimino Kana."

"Yes,"

"So you," he said, pointing and Karichan, "Must be Karinasuko Misaki. And you," he pointed at Sukochan, "Must be Sukori Hiromi."

"Yes."

"I would like to thank all of you for your father's _generous_ 'donation' to the 'school'."

"Yes," all five of them said in unison.

"Surely you can say more then yes? Here, let me tell you a little bit about the school. There are many clubs including one that my own son – Tamaki – created. You can create your own. Many people create their clubs. The club that my son created is called the Host Club."

"The Host Club?" Amaya asked.

"What's it about?" Karichan added.

"Oh. My son gathered handsome men to entertain bored women. It sounds odd, but they seem to have quite a lot of fun doing it."

"Now, I trust that we'll be able to set up a Host_ess_ Club?" Kiyomi asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's ok, but does this school really _need_ a Hostess Club?"

"Does it really need a _Host_ Club?"

"Uh… No…"

"It's been nice talking to you, Mr Suou," Kiyomi said, shaking hands with him.

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly. He looked at what was in his hand and stuttered. "V-v-very well. You shall start your Hostess Club. You can use the Fourth Art Room. It's unused."

Inside his hand was a thousand dollar bill.

**Ok, hope you liked that. I won't be posting again for ages, but if you like it and think I should continue, please say so!**

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**


End file.
